Los Sueños
by zemitra
Summary: Sol es una pequenia que esta enamorada de Kaiba el le coresponde, pero ay personas que no permiten que lo suyo pueda ser y se meten entre ella y seto, pero seto la ama y no dejara que la lastimen y los separen.


Los Sueños

_Hola ay alguien.

_Siento una respirasion sercana a mi y como me opserba . Todo es tan oscuro no miro nada mas alla de mi naris. De repente alguien me toma por la sintura siento como su respirasion se aserca a mi cuello y eso me empiesa a exsitar pero no debo no se quien es. Siento como empiesa a vesar mi cuello y me quita la chamara que traiba puesta._

_No porfavor dejeme hir se lo suplico por lo que mas quiera.

_El me responde._

_Lo quemas quiero es a mi pequenio hermano pero tu eres lo que mas deseo. Asi que no escaparas de mi princesa.

_Kaiba

_Si soy yo y yo se que me deseas con cada celula de tu cuerpo como yo.

_El miedo sefue era cierto lo desiaba y no me importaba aserle el amor. En cuanto Kaiba desabotono mi camisa el despertador sono jenial, casi lo asia con Seto Kaiba mi novio jajaj novio si lo es pero no le pregunten el todabia no lo save. Me levante y me camvie, tome mi desalluno y me diriji asia la prepe de Ciudad Domino. Para mi Kaiba es mi amor platonico nunca va a estar a lado de este Solesito. Aja sobre todo que paresco sol estoy gorda y me pongo roja aveses cuando asidental mente el rosa mi mano en la clase de algebre. Lla me an de ver vin ida todo el dia por un roson de manos si que soy patetica como el dise al pareser es su palavra favorita ya que acada Segundo la usa ._

_Si ai voy caminando por la calle cuando de repente un auto pasa sobre un charco y me empapa de agua. __**Ay por Dios este no va ser mi dia.**__ Me empese a sacudir el agua cuando un chico de cabello dorado se empeso a burlar de mi junto con sus amigos. __**Inmaduro**__ Con rason Kaiba le dise de cosas, es insorpotable cuando se quiere vurlar de alguien de se guro que si Kaiba fuera mi novio lo pondria en su luga si eso aria pero no lo es asi que me tengo que aguenta. Senti que alguien me obserbaba del otro extremo de la calle hera un chico de cabello blanco, solo desidi seguir caminando no soporto como me mirava seguro y se eatba burlando tambien ,suspire profundo y segui caminando no supe enque istante mi ropa lla estaba seca por completo como si nada ubiera pasado balla que vueno._

_Llegue a la prepa y empese a caminar ese largo pasio asta el salon de clases, sino fuera porque se que Seto esta ay ni siquiera me atreveria a presentarme al salon lla que de seguro ese chico molesto de wheeler me empesaria a molestar. Puse mi mano en la peria y la avri lenta mente sentia mi corazon salirse de mi cuerpo entre despasio como ladron por la noche y ay estava el sentado el chico de mis sueños Seto Kaiba. Sol agache la mirada y me fuy a sentar detras de el seque mi libreta, me puse mis audifonos para que nadien me molestara y me puse a estudiar. Derepente senti que alguien me obserbaba y me asia sentir incomoda levante la mirada y me tope con esa fria mirada de Kaiba senti un escalofrio correr por todo mi cuerpo y el tan traquilo supirando y solo me mirava estudiar. Rapidamente baje mi mirada a mi livreta denuevo. Derepente puso su mano sobre mis notas eso me molesto asi que me quite uno de los audifonos._

_Nesesita algo.

_Por casualidad, Tenemos examen de alguna materia.

_Me sorprendia al oir eso. Pense que no me notava casi todas mis clases las tenia con el esepto Arte esa no. Esa clase me encantaba y si Kaiba estuviera alli seguro la amava pero no no estava el ay. Le di una pequenia sonrisa y solo le dije._

_Yo si, no se si usted tiene alguna.

_Acual examen tienes.

_Arte.

__Se empeso a reir _Apoco en Arte ay examen

__Algo ofendida_ Claro no es nadamas dibujar es saver cada cosa que usas. Saver medidas saver angulos, texturas, enfasis etc.

__Burlona mente._ Apoco eres una Artista.

_Si si lo soy._ mi mirada se topo con la de el y la desvie immediate mente. _bueno algo paresido

__Burlona mente._ Aber cuando pintas un retrato mio.

_ _Me puse roja pareciera fue como si lellera mi mente avia pintado casi toda una livreta de puras imajenes de el trate de sonar ruda. _No soy Joey para que me molestes si me disculpas tengo que estudiar.

__cerio._ Oh! Perdon. Mmmm…. Dame eso._ Me arevato la livreta._

__Me enojo tal ves era Kaiba pero eran mis cosas y no megusta que las toquen._ Oye devueveme mi livreta Kaiba.

__Sonriendo _Aver quitamela Solecito.

__Me sorprendi como savia mi nombre pero no avia tiempo para eso tenia que sonar ruda._ Solecito no es mi nombre me llamo Sol, damela ahora Kaiba.

__Se levanto del banco y empeso a caminar co ella y la ojiava._ Si que es muncho lo que tienes que saver, y que vuenos dibojos ay aqui.

__Cruse mis vrasos y recoste mi cavesa en la banca. _Saves si la quieres quedatela no la nesesito are otra lla mese todo eso de memoria.

_Mmmm…. Y este dibujo por casualidad soy yo.

__Levante mi cavesa de sopeton el dibujo como lo deje ay, cada cosa que asia de el la dejaba en casa como se me fue a olvida dejarla. Conteste temblorosa. _No porque preguntas.

_Porque se parese a mi

_Asi no me avia dado cuenta si lo quieres quedatelo_ bolbi a poner mi cavesa entre mis manos y me recoste en la vanca._

___Oye que es Mop.

__recostada en la banca sin levantar la cavesa_ No poner el punto de atension en medio del papel.

_Si eso es.

_Levante leve mente mi cavesa lla que _**eso es **_lo senti como un susuro y asiera Kaiba me estava susurando al oido de repente tomo lijera mente mi rostro y empeso a sercar sus lavios a los mios. Kaiba me iba abesar a mi no esperen algo no esta vien porque lo haría asi de repente asi que immediate mente trate de liverarme pero no podia. Al sentir como me queria livrar el apreto mas fuerte su agre asta que toco sus lavios con los mios delicadamente enpeso a besarme y me deje llevar. De repente el odioso de Wheeler entro al salo._

___Eeeeeeeeeee!. Miren todos creo que Seto esta desesperado por tener una nueva novia despues que mi hermana lo dejo.

_ _Se despego de mis labios bruscamente yo solo me quede mirandolo. _Calla Wheeler no saves que dises.

_Ay Seto si queres regresar con migo solo dimelo no tienes que andar besando a mujeres como ella.

_Solo lo mire , se a burlado de mi como pudo, senti mi mirada llorosa._

_Kaiba dame mi livreta quieres.

_Lla tedije Solesito quitamela

__burlandose_. Bamos Seto dale su livreta mira yo te regalo la mia exsamor.

_No quiro tu livreta, de que me sirve tiene pura basura.

_Kaiba entregamela ahora._ Mis lagrimas enpesaban a brotar _

_Miren va a llorar.

__Enojada ._Callate la boca Wheeler.

_Eso es cierto ya callate le boca Wheeler. Porque no se buscan una vida tu y tu traidora hermana.

_Ay Seto vamos se que te estas vengando de mi besando a esta gorda.

_Lla no pude mas las lagrimas hiban a salir, ni siquiera me inporto mi libreta me puse mis audifonos, tome mi mochila y sali corriendo de ese salon. Savia que si me quedaras las cosas iban aser peor asi que me diriji al patio y me escondi entre los arbusatos. Yo savia que ay nadien me allaria, y que ay podria estar tranquila, lejos de las burlas de joey. Despues de un rato regrese al salon y me sente donde siempre me siento, no les puse atension trate de enfocarme_ en _la clase y no ponerles atension a ningun. Ay me beran esiendo los provlemas de matematicas, podia escuchar como Joey ablaba sovre mi persona con sus amigos_. Tambien Sereniti empeso a desir cosas que no heran ciertas sobre mi persona, pero no quise decir nada solo me calle y me puse a resolver ese provlema que el profesor avia puesto.

5X+Y=23

Y=5x+23

y=4.6

_**Algo esta mal no se que es pero y algo mal en mi respuesta mmmm que sera**__. De repente algo mejor dicho alguien interupe mi concentracion._

__ _Nesesitas alluda.

_No no nesesito alluda tu ya Kaiba yo puedo sola.

_Que te pasa porque te enojastes con migo

_Tengo alguna rason para estar enojada con usted.

_No. Ven dejame ayudarte con ese provlema.

_No quiero que me ayude _Tomo mi mano y empese a forsejiar _No lla dejeme.

_Basta ya deja de forsejiar Sol.

_Ya mire mi eror.

__Me solto_ Aver cual fue.

_Seme olvido ponerle negativo sinco.

_Si eso fue

5x+y=23

Y=-5x+23

y= -4.6

_Bolbi a ignorarlo asta que tocaron tome mis cosas para salir corriendo del salon pero Kaiba tomo mi braso._

_ Esperame tengo que ablar con tigo.

_Yo no tengo nada que avlar con usted Kaiba.

_Yo si.

_Desisi esperarlo, ya todos salieron de salon me staba muriendo de ambre y suenio me queria hir a casa ya era ora de salida. Y si se pregunta porque no solo me voy? porque lo estoy esperando? Porque metiene sujeta la mano no me suelta mientra aguarda sus cosas de echo yo estoy sentada y me estoy quedando dormida en la banca. Alfin me solto me levante y empesa a correr como buscando la salida pero me bolbio a tomar de la mano. __**Lla me canse de esto. **_

_Que es lo que pasa? Hoy es el dia de molestar a la gorda del salon o que?

_Calmate Solecito no te me alteres carinio.

_ Oye yo no soy tu carino.

_Te gustaria ser mi carinio.

_No gracias.

_Yo se que si_ trato de besarme._

_Ya dejeme empaz Kaiba. Usted y su noviesita.

_Estas celosa _Sonrio._

_NO! porque lo estaria. No es nada mio. Save yo lla me canse de este interogatorio ya me voy._ empese a caminar asia la salida y me bloquio el paso, eso me iso Enfadar casi a muerte . _QUITATE KAIBA!

___NO

_Lo voy a golpiar lo juro.

_No te atreves.

_Y si empieso a gritar que me quiere biolar.

_No te atreverias.

__Tome aigre y empese a gritar. _Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Alluda Seto Kaiba Me Quiere…_De je de gritar al ver a Kaiba tan sercas y susure _Que cosa ase.

_Si vas a pedir alluda por eso pos tan siquiera que sea verdad presiosa.

_Me tomo por la sintura y me callo con un beso vien dado. Luego se despego y me susuro._

___Te dije que lo que mas quiero es a mi pequenio hermano pero tu eres lo que mas deseo.

_Que cosa dijiste?

_Que eres muy hermosa y quiero que seas mi novia deseo que seas mi princesa dime que si por favor o sino nunca te voy a soltar asta que me digas que si.

_Pero tu amas a Sereniti.

_No yo no la amo, te amo a ti. Cada que te miro estudiar no me canso de verte y suspirar por ti mi Sol. Talves fuy un estupido andando con Sereniti solo porque stava Bonita y delgada. Temia al que diran los demas a que diria la prensa si me miraran con una chica como tu, pero ya no mas te amo y no me inporta lo que los demas piense te e amado desde el momento que entrastes por esa puerta.

_Estoy soniado verdad.

_No es un suenio, sientes mi abraso.

_Si es calido_ ya ni savia si era realidad o un suenio tantas veses sonie con esos vrasos que no savia diferensiar entre la realidad o la fantasia._

___Sol dame una oportunidad si.

_Esta vien te dare esa oportunidad que tanto me pides.

___Bueno entonses bamos a casa mi hermosa novia

_El tomo mi mano yo no pude evitar ponerme roja el me miro y sonrio al verme sonrojada, mi suenio se avia echo realidad andar con Kaiba. Me llebo tomada de la mano por el pasio, pense que cuando salieramos me soltaria pero no fue asi sigumos caminando atravesamos el patio de la prepa y el aun sostenia mi mano. Derepente un chico se puso enfrente de el y empesaron a vlar la chica que hiba con ese chico de cabellera negra se aserco a mi y me empeso a ser preguntas, yo solo me limite a contestarlas con muncha precausion no queria desir algo que le molestara a mi novio y pues por eso se enojara con migo y me dejara. Todo iba vien asta que iso una una que no savia que responder __**Que eres de Kaiba?**__ que le deveria de desir. Que tal si Seto se enoja si digo que su novia, asi que solo calle. La chica insistio con la pregunta. Derepente se escucho la voz de Kaiba ._

_Ella es mi amor es mi hermosa novia Sol.

_Que? y Sereniti

_Yo no se ella me dejo ase un mes.

_Que como que te dejo?

_Que no te dijo? Me dejo por otro chico.

_No no me dijo nada.

_Que? Como que Sereniti te dejo? Pero si te ama.

_Eso les hiso creer solo estava con migo por mi dinero y para que dejara a su hermano enpas.

_Y crees que ella no va tras tu dinero tamvien.

_Callate Tea. Sol me ama con toda su alma.

_Como lo saves?.

_Lo siento en mi corazon Yu-gi.

_Eso que esa chica abia deicho__** Y crees que ella no va tras tu dinero tamvien.**__ me iso sentir mal. Yo amo a Seto pero el tiene demasiado dinero asi que todos pensarian que mi noviasgo con el seria solo por puro interes. Eso es algo ijusto ya que yo no nesesito de el dinero de Seto yo soy igual o mas millonaria que Seto. Si mi madre es Aurora Kido la dueña de Corporacion Kido. Que tal y les digo aorita que se callen, que yo soy la futura dueña de esa corporacion seguro y dejande molestar, pero la chica no paraba de desir que yo solo estava con el por interes. Todo esto hera mi culpa si tan solo me uviera dicho mi apellido seguro que nadien diria que ando con el, por in teres, pero no lo hise decidi ocultar mi apellido por miedo a que solo me queasier sercas por mi madre. Sali de mis pesamientos al sentir como Seto tomava mi mano._

___Vamonos de este lugar Sol esta señorita no entiende nada de que tu no estas interesada en mi dinero ya que tu eres una Kido.

__Solo abri mis ojos enormes _Como saves eso Seto.

__Empeso a comodar mi fleco de lado. _Sol ya te dije te amo y por amor uno inbestiga todo.

__Sorprendida por lo que dijo Kaiba_. No es ciertoeya no puede ser una Kido no parese nada en ella parese ser rasgo de una Kido. La hija de la señora Kido tiene una marca que se hiso cuando entrenaba con un arco la flecha le dejo una marca por axsidente.

_Si ya lo se mirala_ tomo justa mente mi mano hisquierda donde yo tenia esa marca._ Aqui esta su marca.

_No lo creo seguro y se la hiso para que crellerasque es una Kido.

Agache mi mirada no puede ser que todos me reconoscan por esa cortada que me hise ese dia. Mama me hiba a enseñar a tirar pero esidental mente la flecha roso mi piel cortandome. Mama casi llora al ver toda esa sangre. De repente seto me bolbio a tomar de la mano.

_No me interesa lo que todos ustedes crean solo lo que mi novia sienta. Y noto que esta muy incomoda por su culpa deverian avergonsarse.

_Seto no te enojas con ellos por mi culpa.

_No amor es solo que no me gusta que se metan en mi vida. Mucho menos que digan que estoy mal aunque lo este.

Llegamos asta la limosina de Seto y abrio la puerta. Yo suvi luego el subio y me abraso. Yo me recoste en el pecho de Kaiba y el empeso a carisiar mi cabello. No supe cuanto tiempo permanisi acostada en su pecho, pero cuando desperte estaba en su avitasion. Hera tan lujosa no mas grande que la my a. mama me ama tanto que me construyo una casa en mi cuarto.


End file.
